The phone call
by Kuri-san
Summary: What happens when theres a party, every ones drunk, and they play prank calls? Sorry for the first chapter being un-clear. Well I think its un-clear...
1. Senceless Naruto's POV

**PHONE CALL.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Neither is Sasuke. Or the phone number 000-0000 but that would be cool to own. Anyways nothing in this is mine except the idea. :(**

**So, this is a SasuNaruSasu (Cause I dun honestly know how its gonna go. If you catch my drift.. ;)) And. Its inspired by the time my friends caller ID said she was being called by 000-0000. It was pretty creepy. So. I figured I could turn it in to some... thing, hehe.. n.n'**

**ANYWAYS,**

**THE STORY!**

**Oh and: **"Talking," Just regular narration stuff, _Thinking_, **author (me talking...), **Whos POV it is.

**PHONE CALL.**

NARUTO

"Wow how many is that now, Naruto?" I vaguely heard some one shout over the music as I slamed another glass down on the table. I just smiled stupidly in any random direction as I watched the room spin. Kiba was throwing a party and we were all pretty wasted. Well, as far as I could tell. 

"HEY!" Some one shouted. "LETS DO PRANK CALLS!"

I fell on to the floor laughing, honestly. How old were we? But I heard a loud chorus 'YEAH''s. Yep. Wasted. So I got up and took a place on the couch. Next to Sasuke. I practically fell right on him. I just kept laughing. I felt his cool hands grip my arm and my side and push me beside him then quickly releasing me. He didn't move an inch. I figured he was the only one not completely drunk. Everybody took turns calling randoms numbers and saying lame prank calls. Some one actualy said "Is your refrigerator running? ... Well you better go catch it" It was terrible. Before the person could even reply there was a loud chorus of laughter. I was still sitting there. With that stupid grin still plastered to my face. 

I honestly can't remeber what happened next, but some how I wound up asleep and when I woke up I was still on the couch. The party had died down quite a bit and I could vaguely recognise some faces. I could see Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Hey I didn't know he came to these parties... then again I was probably always to drunk to remember. Sakura was here too, I figured she was the 'go home early' type but appearently not. She was relentlessly flirting with Sasuke. I looked weakly at the two of them. Seeing the way Sakura was clining to him made a surge of frusteration flow through me. I was jealous. Not because I wasn't Sasuke. It was because I wasn't Sakura. I closed my eyes. _This is just wierd.. I need to remember to drink less next time. _The drinks were wearing off appearently, the room was spinning more slowly. I opened my eyes again to see there were a few glasses by where sasuke was standing. _I wonder if he's drunk now too..._ I smirked. I had no idea Sasuke was watching me untill out of no where he came and sat down on the couch, leaning on my stomach.

"What are you smiling at, dobe?" He said, his speech perfectly co-hearent. I rolled my eyes. Wow I had enough co-ordonation for that one...

"Your drunk?" I accused (well more asked but I meant to accuse him), still smiling. He smirked at me.

"And your not?" He whispered leaning closer to my face. The smell of his breath stunned me, it had a very sweet scent mixed with some type of alcohol, it was very faint. _Not quite drunk but he did drink... Why do I even care...? _I closed my eyes. I felt Sasuke lean back against my stomach again. I slowly peeked at him just fast enough to see him looking up at the ceiling. Before...

Before the power went out.

It was pitch black and I was scared. I sat up properly on the couch and slid closer to Sasuke. Being drunk clearly didn't help my fear situation. I was terrified of the dark. I leaned on him but he didn't move. Suddenly the lights flickered on. About 2 seconds later the phone rang. Shikamaru who was probably the closest to it picked it up.

"Hello?" He said, picking up the phone. There was a long slience. "Hello?" He said again. It was silent again. I was still leaning on Sasuke practically clinging to him. Just like I had wanted too. Just like Sakura had. Shikamaru hung up the phone.

"No one was there..." He mumbled sitting down in the nearest chair. Then the phone rang again. He picked it up again. 

"Hello?" Silence. He hung up.

"Kiba can you find out whos calling you house?" Shikamaru complained.

"Yeah yeah..." Kiba muttered leaving the room. I let got of my grip on Sasukes arm when I noticed he was smirking. I narrowed my eyes and asked,

"What?"

"Scared of the dark?" He replied in a mocking tone. I sighed.

"I'm pretty sure I'm drunk out of my mind. I'm probably terrified of everything." Sasuke rolled his coal black eyes. Kiba walked back in to the room. His eyes wide.

"Guys your not gonna believe whos been calling..." We all turned to look at him. He walked over to the couch and sat by me and Sasuke, holding the phone. We peeked at the small screen. I squinted, I couldn't really tell what it said but luckily Kiba said it out loud.

"Caller ID: incoming phone calls from: 000-0000" We all started blankly at him as he got up to put the phone away. 

"D-Did it really say... 000-0000?" I asked looking at Sasuke in stunned disbelief.

'Y-yeah..." He said trying to sound calm and cool about it. I knew he wasn't. I leaned my head against him.

"I shouldn't have drank so much." I muttered. Starting to feel the after effects. He looked down at me. 

"You need to sleep." He stated stiffly. Clearly he wasn't much of the concerned helper type. Not very comfortable with with htrying to help. I looked up at him and decided to reply honestly.

"N-no. I'm sc-scared... Sasuke." I mumbled. 

"Oh... Well I think you need some rest. You drink way too much." He said with out smiling. He never smiled. I was going in to a daze. I was tired and my head killed. I really had no controll over over I was saying.

"Will you stay with me... then?" I muttered. My eyes half closed. What was I talking about? Why would he stay with me? _Pfft. He wouldn't want to. Do I even want him to?_ I shook my head internally.

"Yes." He answerd. I then figured he was scared too, that, or something else I couldn't quite place my finger on. I felt his cool hand grab one of my arms and wrap it around the back of his neck. He then wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me up. He led me through a room and a hall way up to a door. He opened in and inside was a small room with a small one person bed, a little window and a little chair in the corner. He put me down on the bed. I was half asleep but I did as I would normally do. I took off my black t-shirt and my orange pants I always wore. I rubbed my eyes and crawled under the blankets. I heard Sasuke move the chair closer to where the bed was. He was going to stay with me. I smiled before I fell asleep.

**I think that I will make this in to chapters.. Maybe from Sasukes perspective. Yeah I dunno. I re-read it a few times and it really isn't as scary as it is when you actually see the number on the caller ID. So yeah. I'll have to do some more explaining. And wow. I have some ideas already. :D**

**Officially T.B.C..**

**So, review please. and I'll get to work on the next chapter...**

**-Kuri xD**


	2. Senceless Sasuke's POV

**THE PHONE CALL.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Neither is 000-0000. :'(**

**Wow. In like next to no time I had about 3 people add my story to thier alert lists, i think 2 favorite stories, 1 favorite author and 1 review. I logged on to my e-mail and it said I had 6 new messages. I though "Oh great more junk and spam." It was all from FanFiction! xD I was so happy. (I should really write more stories at midnight if i get people who like them xD) So thats why I am starting to write the next chapter. I hope it will clairify things a bit. I'm adding in some useful info. It is 10:43 pm exactly. TIME TO GET TO WORK!**

"Talking," Regular narration, _thinking,_ **author (Me!).**

**The Phone Call.**

**Chapter 1 in Sasukes perspective. (DUN DUN DUNNN!)**

I looked up from my seat on the couch to see Naruto smacking down another glass of the-lord-only-knows-what. I rolled my eyes. When's that kid gonna learn. _When he gets up tomorrow he'll have a hell of a headache._ I heard some one suggest to play prank phone calls but I didn't really care. I was watching Naruto. He laughed himself right on to the floor. I smirked. He got up and stumbled his way over to the couch and practically sat right on me. I carefully pushed him aside. He was probably too drunk to realise what he was doing. Right? They started dialing random numbers and say stupid pank calls. Naruto just sat beside me smiling. _What a cute little smile..._ I peeked over at his face. I only recently discovered I was interested... in... well... guys. I had always thought Naruto had been pretty cute. I used to think it was just a phase I was going through. I mean, girls are cute too right? Well clearly it developed in to something more. I sighed and watched everybody take turns calling. They obviously weren't thinking about the old legend... I mean. I'm not superstitious or anything, but I'd bet anything these guys were. Well the legend said that if you play enough prank calls, the power will go out for a few minutes, and when it goes back on you'll get a phone call. Three phone calls if you wanna get perticular, and the phone number will be 000-0000. I didn't beleive this stuff. Really it was probably just something to scare kids in to not pranking your house at midnight, but have you ever tried phoning 000-0000? Well. Its not a number, and if thats not enough to scare someone after the thrid phone call some evil ghost spirit is gonna come and kill you. Seriously? Who comes up with this? Well the prank calls were done with. Which I thought was a good idea personally. So I went to get up but Naruto had passed out. I frowned, got up and laid him down on the couch. Seriously. This kid could drink. I got up and grabbed a small glass of Nihonshu. I went to lean against a wall and drink my drink when Sakura came out of no where and started talking to me. I sighed internally. She grabbed my arm and talked about nothing in perticular. I sipped my drink and tried to nod at all the right times. I was done my drink for the night so I placed the empty glass on a table along with some others. I looked about the room and I saw Naruto, beginning to awaken. I watched him, trying to appear non-chalent as usual. Naruto looked at me and smirked. _Was that a smirk. It was too cute to be a smirk. Geeze. I honestly shouldn't be thinking about him like this. He likes Sakura. Or in other words. He's not gay._ Sakura just released me for a moment to grab another drink. _Wow. This ones a drinker too. I would almost say they would be perfect for eachother if I didn't think I would maybe a tiny tiny bit be perfect for Naruto..._ I quickly stepped aside and in barely 2 seconds I was sitting on the chouch leaning against Naruto.  
"What are you smiling at, dobe?" I asked him. I still called him that. Dobe. Even though I liked him. I didn't want to make it obvious.  
"Your drunk?" He half asked, half accused. He smiled at me. I almost smiled back. Almost. I never smile, and everybody knows it.

"And your not?" I whispered leaning closer to his face. His eyes. They were so blue. Mine were so harsh and black. I guess eye colour suits your personality. He closed his eyes and I leaned back on him again. I looked up. _Maybe, maybe tonight I'll tell him. But he's drunk. But... I couldn't do it if he wasn't-_

Then the power went out.

At first I thought, well, I don't know what I thought. I just thought nothing of it. I felt Naruto sit up and slide close to me. He leaned on me. _Well.. this is... nice..._ The lights suddenly flickered back on. Then the phone rang. I instantly thought of that legend, but its just nonsence? Right? Shikamaru picked up the phone.  
"Hello?" He said. There was a pause. 

"Hello?" He said again. The room was silent listening to see who it was. Shikamaru hung up.  
"No one was there." He mumbled, and sat down in the closest chair. Just then the phone rang again.

"Hello?" He said again. Silence. Naruto was clinging to my arm. I was smirking. _Thats cute. Hes scared. _Shikamaru hung up the phone.  
"Kiba," He complained, "Can you find out whos calling your house?"

"Yeah, yeah." Kiba muttered walking out of the room. Naruto let go of my arm and I almost frowned. He narrowed his eyes and looked at me.

"What?" He asked me suspiciously.  
"Scared of the dark?" I didn't mean for it to sound so... mean... but that just who I am. I frowned on the inside.  
"I'm pretty sure I'm drunk out of my mind. I'm probably terrified of everything." He answered defensively. I rolled my eyes. Kiba entered the room wiht he phone, his eyes wide. I started getting worried. Who ever called clearly creeped him out.

"Guys your not gonna believe whos calling..." We all watched him sit down beside Naruto and myself. I looked at the small screen, and I suddenly couldn't breathe.  
"Caller ID: incomign calls from:" Kiba paused, "000-0000" We all stared at him in shock as he walked away to put the phone back in it's place.  
"D-did it really say... 000-0000?" Naruto asked, sounding scared and stunned.

"Y-yeah." I said. Trying to sound calm. (It didn't really work, but I needed to try and keep him calm.) He leaned his head on my shoulder.  
"I shouldn't have drank so much..." He muttered. I figured he was feeling the after effects of drinking so much. I looked down at him. His eyes were half closed. He looked tiered and in pain. _I wish I could make the hurt go away... Naruto..._  
"You need sleep." I stated. To my own ears my voice sounded strained. I was not the type to try and help people. I honestly didn't really know how. He looked at me with those big blue eyes and I almost melted. _He's... adorable..._ He hesitated then answered,

"N-no, I'm sc-scared... Sasuke." I was thrilled when he said my name. He needed sleep, and he probably knew about the legend.  
"Oh... Well, I think you need some rest... You drink way too much..." I said lightly, with out smiling. His eyes stared to glazed over.  
"Will you stay with me... then?" He muttered, I could hardly understand what he was saying. I nodded.  
"Yes." I answered simply. _This might be my chance... To... Tell him... Maybe when he wakes up again..._ I put his arm around the back of my next and wraped mine around his waist and helped him to a small guest room. I sat him down on the bed. What he did I was not expecting. He took off his shirt and his pants. I had to turn away... to not get... carried away... I walked over to the chair in the corner and picked it up and moved it closer to the bed. He was already under the covers. He smiled at me one last time before falling asleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Wow. That was alot easier to write than I thought it would be... And actually, It didn't turn out too bad. :D I think its alot scarier with that legend now, and I needed alot more discription with Sasuke cause he wasn't drunk. And I'll have to work on the third part now. Wow.  
Please review. I love when people review. It makes me so happy. :") Also if you have any ideas, shoot. I'm always looking for that spark of inspiration. :D  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW! See that button down there? All you have to do is click it and write me a little sentance of what you thought, you may not think so but it really helps me alot to know what you think. Don't be shy! :D**

**Also If theres lots of spelling mistakes I'm sorry because after this I'm going to be and I'd really like to NOT HAVE NIGHTMARES. hehe n.n' so sorry about that but I also enjoy sleeping peacefully. :**

**Kuri :D**


	3. SafeKeeping

**THE PHONE CALL.**

**Disclaimer: If you don't know from the previous 2 parts. Naruto is not mine, and neither is 000-0000. **

**Okay, I have a story besiedes the one i'm about to write, xD This moring (Easter morning) my Haha (mom... its japanese...) got me up at 9 (ugh, I was writing till midnight,) and we had to drive to my obasan's (aunt's) house. For the whole car ride (It was like and hour and a half) I was sitting there trying to figure out what to write... I didn't get very far... But, we'll see what I can do, and I decieded to name the chapters now. xD**

**Any ways. Enjoy! n.n'**

"Talking," regular narration, _Thinking, _Whos POV it is,** author(Me!)**

**The Phone Call.**

**Chapter 2.**

NARUTO.

I managed to fall asleep quite nicely. Though I'm sure I wierded Sasuke out when I took off my clothes... But anyways. I was dreaming about a big, tasty, bowl of ramen. Tipical, huh? And I was sitting... Going to take the first, big bite... when the phone rang. I couldn't move. I could think a bit more clearly and everything came rushing back to me. Prank calls, the power outage, and the first 2 phone calls from 000-0000. _No... This... No... It couldn't be the third... It's... Not possible... _But my thoughts changed instantly... _OH MY GOD! I'm gonna die. I've never had my first kiss. Or a steady girl friend. Or... sex... Wow. I'm quite the loser..._ I slowly opened my eyes and saw Sasuke about to lean over me. I can't tell you why I reacted like this. I probably will never know. I'd guess it was the fear... The fear of dying... I guess it makes you do crazy, spur of the moment things. I looked at Sasuke. He looked worried, and... torn... like he was trying to make a discision... I reached up and put my hands on either side of his face and pulled it down closer to mine untill our lips met. I. Kissed. Him. _Kiss... Check. WAIT. WHAT AM I DOING?_ He kissed me back. He. Kissed. Me. I felt... Happy... Relieved... That he didn't pull away, that he didn't give me a wierd stare... that he didn't... not kiss me. I looked in to his black eyes and they were somehow comforting. He pulled away a spoke.

"We have to leave. Now." He spoke urgently. I guessed it was the third phone call from 000-0000. I didn't know he believed in this stuff. Maybe he was just trying to stay on the safe side. I nodded and he handed me my clothes. The turned away quickly after that to put away the chair. I slipped in to my pants.

"Sasuke..." I said hesitantly. He turned to look at me and paused.

"Yes?" He answered.

"N-never mind..." I whispered and pulled my shirt on over my head. I stood up.

"Ready?" He asked, already at the door, watching me carefully. I nodded and half walked half fell towards him. He caught me and held me up against him. My heart was hammering in my chest.

"Can you walk?" He asked, looking me in the eye. I looked away and nodded weakly. He let go of me and we slipped out the door... Then out of the house... I didn't take time to notice who was still there if anyone was there at all. All I did was follow Sasuke in to the night and think about what all had just happened...

SASUKE.

He fell asleep quickly. _Right again. _I smirked. I was sitting in the chair I had put beside the bed. I DID promise to stay with him. When the phone rang. This was the third time. I got up. _Should I wake him? What if he dosen't believe in this stuff? We'll its better to be safe than sorry I guess._ I was leaning over him when his eyes opened. _Now what? What am I gonna say?_ All of a sudden he reached up and placed a soft hand on either side of my face and pulled my head down. _W-what...? _Our lips met. For a second I had no idea what to do but my body reacted. I kissed him back. _Now I'll have to explain this... "Oh yeah... I love you... Thats why I kissed you back... Just to let you know..." ughh._ I pulled away.

"We have to leave. Now." I said trying to sound calm but urgent. He nodded. I passed him his clothes then tunred to put the chair abck in the corner.  
"Sasuke..." I heard him say. _Okay I'll have to explain now... _I turned to look. _Wow._ He wasn't wearing a shirt. _He's... hot._

"Yes?" I answered, trying to sound like I didn't want to get in his pants. Bad expression there, but, it's true I guess...

"N-never mind..." He whispered. I frowned internally. What ever he was gonna say he was too afraid to. He pulled on his shirt and stood up. I was already waiting for him by the door.

"Ready?" I asked. I was watching him carefully, making sure that if he was going to fall I could catch him. He nodded and of course tumbled forward. I caught him and held him close to me. He felt abit unstable, okay?

"Can you walk?" I asked. I was looking in to his bright blue eyes. They looked terrified. I frowned internally, again. He looked away and nodded weakly. I sighed quietly. We slipped out of the room and out of the house. I didn't notice anyone else still inside. _Wow they just left us... Well I guess if they were still there I would have left them too... _I walked along the dark roads, Naruto following quiclky behind me.

We walked briskly through the dark. I went to my house. The obvious choice. I opened the door and sat Naruto down on the couch. I sat down beside him. It was silent.

"Sasuke..." he started, looking down. I interrupted him.

"I love you." I said. Also looking down. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and his face hadn't changed. Probably processing what I had just told him. I sighed.

"I-i..."

"It's okay... You know? If you... don't..." I interrupted again, trailing off almost sadly.

"I love you... Sasuke..." _What... WHAT? WHAT!? He loves me... THIS MAKES NO SENCE? Why? How? When?_ He leaned his head on my shoulder. His warmth was nice.

"I love... you..." He repeted. I smiled. Full out turn-that-frown-upside-down smiled, and there was nothing more to say.

**Awe I like my ending... I think its cute... I decided not to add a second Naruto POV. I dunno. Not before, not after. I think it worked. What do you think? REVIEW! RIGHT NOW! Okay**

**thank you. I don't know what I will do next... I think its done now. I guess it turned out sweet. :) Unless I get another idea this one is DONE!**

** I'm gonna miss the cute reviews I got. They made me so happy. But Its time to move along. (Haha! Isn't that a song?) xD**

**Oh well. **

**INSPIRE ME! REVIEW!**

**Kuri**


End file.
